hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 55 (2011)
Allies × And × Lies (ナカマ×ト×イカサマ, Nakama × To × Ikasama) is the 55th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on November 11th, 2012. Overview The Phantom Troupe discusses Hisoka's fortune and decides to stay in Yorknew City. Kurapika reveals his Nen abilities to Gon. Killua returns to the Phantom Troupe's base, to find out it multiplied by 50. Summary After reading Hisoka's fortune, Nobunaga accuses him of selling out the Phantom Troupe to the Chain User. With sword drawn, Nobunaga gets no answer from Hisoka, who sits calmly fiddling with his cards. Shalnark and Franklin try to settle him down, knowing the fortunes can be avoided. Hisoka tells them that the first verse with the Chain User is true, but after that, he can't explain the rest. He'll fight, but only to defend himself. Nobunaga decides to attack but is teleported to higher ground, away from Hisoka, by Chrollo. He himself asks Hisoka a few questions about the fortune, but Hisoka does not say a word about his relationship with Kurapika. He analyzes the fortune further, asking which powers Hisoka has seen from the various Troupe members and deduces the Chain User's abilities. One is to capture and kill, as he did with Uvogin, and another being to control what one says, this coming from the line, "Sword of Law" in Hisoka's fortune. Chrollo believes this "sword" is pointed towards Hisoka's heart, restricting his speech. Hisoka naturally becomes aroused at Chrollo's reasoning skills, wanting to kill him all the more. Shalnark reviews, wondering if the Chain User is a Manipulator or a Conjurer. It is important since a Conjurer can walk around unarmed, so they might never see someone with actual chains. They figure Hisoka will not be able to fight the Chain User because of this. In his mind, Hisoka laughs at them, having fabricated most of his fortune using his Nen. There's no "Sword of Law" at his heart and he only revealed Uvogin and Shizuku's powers. If Chrollo hadn't fallen for the ruse, Hisoka knows he'd be in trouble, but now might have an opportunity to fight Chrollo. Shizuku reads the second verse, with Phinks confused at one of the lines. Shalnark believes more than half of the Troupe will be dead if they return home. Phinks says he, Feitan, and Kortopi are also in danger since they didn't have their fortunes taken. Chrollo's decision is to stay in Yorknew City. Meanwhile, Killua decides not to pursue the Troupe with Gon. Killua believes the risk is too much, now without even a reward for their capture, but Gon still thinks it's the right thing to do. Killua reminds him they're there for Greed Island and still need funds for it. Gon has a plan but keeps it a secret, much to Killua's annoyance, so they can continue stalking the Troupe. Killua agrees but knows they need Kurapika's help. At the hotel, Neon Nostrade leaves to go shopping with Basho and Melody accompanying while Squala stays in the room. Leorio and Kurapika meet to discuss the upcoming auction. Leorio thinks Kurapika should tell the Mafia that the Troupe is still alive, but he tells Leorio it won't make a difference. He just hopes the auction will take place so he can attack the Troupe once again, which Leorio thinks is crazy without help. Gon and Killua enter, telling him they'll help and Kurapika accepts, surprising Killua. The four sit around, coming up with a plan. Killua will stake out the Troupe base and Kurapika makes it clear their target will be Pakunoda. Leorio will be the driver for Kurapika and Gon will act as a decoy so Pakunoda can be snatched away. Gon will have to stall them for one second and thinks back to how fast they all are. To increase his resolve, like Kurapika's, Gon asks for him to put a Nen blade next to his heart. All three are stunned, but Leorio and Killua leave so he can explain to Gon his powers, which will put him in even more danger with others knowing his secrets. Kurapika conjures his chains and explains the first is Chain Jail, to encompass a Troupe member completely with unbreakable chains that force the person into a Zetsu state. Another is Judgment Chain, the attack that points a blade towards the heart with rules involved. Only Chain Jail is for the Troupe members, but Judgment Chain can be used on anyone, however, he must be in his Scarlet Eyes phase. Gon is shocked to see Kurapika can turn on his Scarlet Eyes whenever he wants now. The eyes make him a Specialist, which makes his attacks stronger and increases his essence and resolve. Gon is confused about the premise but wants the Nen blade nonetheless. Kurapika accepts, but not before Killua and Leorio pop up from behind him and ask for the same Nen blades. The blades can be taken away after the mission is complete, but Kurapika never wanted to use the blades at all. He wanted to hear how serious the three were about fighting the Phantom Troupe that they would go to such lengths to help. Now that he knows, he is glad he has such good friends and thanks to them all. Killua leaves to the Troupe base so their plan can begin. Various Troupe members go over their fortunes again, many with unpleasant predictions. Chrollo puts them into groups: Shizuku, Machi, and Pakunoda; Kortopi, Feitan, and Phinks; Chrollo, Shalnark, and Nobunaga; Bonolenov, Franklin, and Hisoka. Machi mentions Gon and Killua to Chrollo, reminding Nobunaga he wanted them recruited into the Troupe. Machi tells Chrollo she thinks they have something to do with the Chain User, so just as a precaution, Kortopi creates multiple fake bases to throw them off. Killua arrives to find fifty new identical buildings! Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 55 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc